Evan and Myles' Backstory
by Timelordderpy
Summary: Here's mine head canon on Evan and Myles's backstory and why they resorted to stealing Hardly any good stories for Evan and Myles so here's mine
1. Kidnapping

"I said let me go!" Myles screamed struggling to get out of the man's grip

"We're trying to help you kid will you just calm down." The man said as he tried to lead Myles to his van. All while Evan was curdled up on the ground crying after being kicked in the stomach.

"More like kidnapping!" Then Myles had an idea, he took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing scream

"HELP! KIDNAPPERS! KIDNAPPERS! HELP!-"

"Crap! Darren! Shut him up before someone hears!" man 2 shouted to the one holding Myles, to where he immediately put a hand over the kid's mouth only to have it bitten followed by more screaming.

"That's it!" Man 2 grabbed Myles by the legs and dragged him into the back of the van shutting the door behind him

"NOO! LET ME OUT! EVAN!" Myles screamed banging on the window tears streaming down his face, Evan was still on the ground now slowly getting up. But once on his feet the van was already driving away.

_No! No please! Myles! What to do? What to do?_ Evan swiveled his head back and forth scanning for any signs of anyone _Wait! The Burns and their aliens! They can save him!_ Evan got up and ran as fast as he could to the firehouse.

…

Bang! Bang! Bang!..

"Huh?" Cody groggily sat up awoken to the sound of banging, he got up and walked out of his room to be met by his brothers, sister, and dad waking up from the same sound.

"Argh! What is that noise? I'm trying to sleep here." Kade complained rubbing his eyes, as they all headed to the poll and slid down to the autobots' hanger.

"What is going on up here?" Heatwave asked annoyed as the banging still continued

"Let's find out." Charlie opened the large door and Evan came running in flailing his arms in every direction.

"Hey Hey! What's he doing?!" Kade finally wide awake glared at the young teenager

"No doubt to cause more trouble." Heatwave growled as he began to reach for the boy to where Evan immediately flinched, Cody got in the way before he could reach him.

"Heatwave wait! I think he needs our help." Cody interrupted

"Yeah with what? Another one of their plans to steal from the town." Kade crossed his arms

"If I may interrupt?" Chase joined "Aren't there supposed to be two of them?"

It was then everyone realized Myles was missing, and Evan started waving his arms again. Charlie walked up to him

"Evan? Where's Myles?" he asked, to where Evan started signing

"Does anyone here know sign language?" Dani asked clearly not understanding what he was trying to say

"Why is he moving his hands like that?" Boulder asked pointing to the young twin

"It's called sign language Boulder, it's a way for humans who can't talk use to communicate." Graham explained.

_Oh come on! Do none of you know sign language!_ Evan stomped his foot and everyone turned to see the lonely twin was now getting more and more upset.

"Ok Evan calm down, we're sorry but none of us understand what you're saying." Cody patted his shoulder, only for Evan to drop to the ground tears forming in his eyes once again, head in his hands.

"Nono don't cry! Guys think of something!" Cody knelt down next to him

"Hold on a moment I think I have something he can use." with that Graham left back up the elevator

"What do you think has him so upset." Blades asked concern etched in his voice.

Graham returned not a minute later with a tablet in his hand, he knelt down in front of Evan and handed him the tablet.

"Here type out what you're trying to say."

Evan took the tablet and started typing, he finished and held it up for everyone to see. They all gasped in horror upon seeing the words written on the screen

**HELP! MYLES HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!**

"Rescue Bots! Roll to the rescue!"

…

"Dani! Blades any sign of the van!" Charlie radioed in, everyone had gotten dressed and into their bots Evan riding with Charlie

"No dad we don't- wait! I see them! They're heading towards the docks!" Dani shouted as she and Blades turned to the direction of the docks.

"We're right behind them!" Heatwave sped up to where he was now driving beside the van

"Hey! Pull it over right now!" Kade screamed

"No can do Flamebrain! We've got a job to do!" Man 2 shouted as Darren tried to slam into them

"I didn't know people hired kidnappers!" Dani countered now flying above the van ready to stop them with the wrench.

"Not gonna happen Flygirl! And we're not kidnappers!" Darren slammed on the breaks causing Blades to miss, his wrench swade and caught Heatwave, causing them to both stop suddenly and Blades nearly crashing into a building!

"Dani! Blades! You ok?!" Kade shouted through the coms

"Yeah we're ok! But they're almost to the docks!" Dani poked to the van as it disappeared

Evan was grunting and fast typing telling them to hurry up tears never leaving in eyes

"Calm down Evan! Boulder and I made it to the docks and we're not letting them get on that boat!" Graham chimed in as he and Boulder waited in the shadows for the van to appear

"There they are." Boulder whispered as they spotted the van pulling into the docks, keeping out of sight and waited until the van stopped just enough and Boulder jumped out grabbing it from behind.

"H-hey what gives?!" Darren screamed

"Jarod! How could you not know the other one wasn't around! They told us specifically there are four bots! Idiot!" Darren scream as he smacked Jared upside the head

Boulder ripped off the back door and Myles wasted no time jumping into his hand and inside right next to Graham fear etch all over his face. Boulder held onto the van keeping it in the air and preventing neither men from escaping.

Once the other got there Evan jumped out of Chase before he could come to a complete stop ignoring the bot's comment about how unsafe that was. He ran to Boulder as he set the van down and opened his window for Myles to jump out. Evan threw his arms around his brother crying loudly tears running down his cheeks.

"It's ok bro I'm right here I'm right here." Myles squeezed his brother tight his own eyes now watering as well. "We're ok We're ok."

Charlie started up to the driver's side door looking anything but pleased "Chase take Evan and Myles."

Chase transformed to V-mode and let Evan and Myles climb in the second his door closed he sped off a few distance away from the would be kidnappers.

Darren rolled down his window "I assume you'll be paying for damages."

Charlie glared at them "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you for kidnapping."

"Look officer, we were just doing our job."

"And what job would that be?"

"Taking the kid back home." Darren explained calmly as he held up a badge.

A badge for a private investigator!


	2. LullabyExplanation

"You sure you're ok with this Heatwave." Kade asked as his bot kept the twins locked inside him

"I'll do a better job at keeping an eye on them then anyone else here." Heatwave counterd

The twins sat in the backseat of the fire bot, Evan was trying to fall asleep while Myles stayed awake keeping his eyes locked on everyone.

…

A couple minutes later and Myles started digging through Heatwave's compartments.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing!" He shouted

"Relax alien, I'm just looking for a blanket for Evan." Myles replied calmly, Heatwave just growled in annoyance and opened a compartment located under the seat revealing a large blue blanket inside.

Evan was laying on his brother's chest almost asleep and Myles draped the sheet over his body. He adjusted himself a little, leaning against the side of the door making his brother more comfortable. He smiled at Evan as he watched his brother slowly drift off to sleep, he patted his head and starting singing his brother's lullaby

_There's no reason, there's no rhyme_

_I found myself blindsided by_

_A feeling that I've never known_

_I'm dealing with it on my own _

"Huh?" Heatwave looked back to the twins

_Phone is quiet walls are bare_

_I drink myself to sleep, who cares?_

_No one even has to know_

_I'm dealing with it on my own_

"Wow." He thought

_I've got way too much time_

_To be this hurt_

_Somebody help, it's getting worse_

_What do you do with a broken heart?_

_Once the light fades, everything is dark_

_Way too much whiskey in my blood_

_I feel my body giving up_

_Can I hold on for another night?_

_What do I do with all this time?_

"Heh. the kid's pretty good." He thought

_Heavy thoughts when it gets late_

_Put me in a fragile state_

_I wish I wasn't going home_

_Dealing with it on my own_

_I'm praying but it's not enough_

_I'm done. I don't believe in love_

_Learning how to let it go_

_Dealing with it on my own_

Heatwave closed his eyes and listened

_I've got way too much time_

_To be this hurt_

_Somebody help, it's getting worse_

_What do you do with a broken heart?_

_Once the light fades, everything is dark_

_Way too much whiskey in my blood_

_I feel my body giving up_

_Can I hold on for another night?_

_What do I do with all this time? Yeah_

_I drive circles under street lights_

_Nothing seems to clear my mind_

_I can't forget_

_Get this out my head, so_

_I drive, chasing Malibu nights_

_Nothing seems to heal my mind_

_I can't forget_

_I've got way too much time_

_To be this hurt_

_Somebody help it's getting worse_

_What do you do with a broken heart?_

_Once the light fades, everything is dark_

_Way too much whiskey in my blood_

_I feel my body giving up_

_Can I hold on for another night?_

_What do I do with all this time? Yeah_

_I drive circles under street lights_

_Nothing seems to clear my mind_

_I can't forget_

_Get this out my head, so_

_I drive chasing Malibu nights_

_Nothing seems to heal my mind_

_I can't forget_

_(Get this out my head, so)_

_I drive, chasing Malibu nights_

_Hey, hey, na-na_

Myles leaned back, closed his eyes and both brothers fell asleep.

...hours later…

"Look boys, we can't help you unless you explain to us what's going on." Charlie and Chase had just taken the would-be kidnappers to jail with Deputy Barney. Now they're all at the firehouse, Dani had just checked out Evan to make sure he didn't sustain any bruises from the kick he received.

"No! Forget it!" Myles crossed his arms "We're not telling you anything." Evan grunted and shook his brother's arm.

"What?! No way Evan! It's none of their business!" Myles countered only for Evan to once again grunt in protest

"No we're not telling them anything!" "_grunt!"_ "No! Not gonna happen!" "_grunt grunt_!" "Evan! They'll just make us go back!"

"Um guys…" Cody tired to cut in but the twins continued arguing

"Guys…" then Dani, with the two still arguing. Heatwave was done and screamed at both of them

"Both of you shut up and listen!"

However that resulted in Evan flinching in fear and Myles jumping in front of his brother glaring daggers at the bot.

"Um Heatwave." Cody patted the bot's leg "Maybe you should just let us handle it from here."

Heatwave groan in frustration "Fine." before walking away

Charlie took his chance and jumped in "Evan, Myles, we want to help but we can't if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Evan punched Myles in the shoulder before glaring at him, Myles stared at him for a moment before signing in defeat.

"Fine. You win." Myles hesitated taking his brother's hand in his own before speaking.

"We think...our parents sent them."

…

It took them all a moment to process what Myles had just said.

"Your...parents? Myles why would you parents hire private investigators to kidnap you and leave Evan behind?"

"Because they don't give a crap about Evan!" Myles screamed "They treat him like trash! And try to turn me into a spoiled brat! That's why we ran away!" Myles looked on the verge of tears, Evan saw this and pulled his brother into a hug, Myles accepted it. Charlie patted his shoulder before signaling for his family to group up on the other side of the bunker.

"Forgive me Chief." Chase started "But I was under the impression that human parents are supposed to be caring towards the youth."

"Well clearly those two didn't get the memo." Heatwave added

"No hold on everyone, let's get a little more detail before we jump to any conclusion." Chief said

And the rescue family walked back over to the twins to hear their story.


	3. RELOCATED

**ATTENTION! THIS STORY IS BEING RELOCATED TO TRANSFORMERS RID SEASON 4! PLEASE GO THERE FOR ALL REMAINING CHAPTERS!**


End file.
